Sweet Lies
by XxKelleyxX
Summary: One shot. Alice writes the sweet words for Bella but she believes Emmett has written them.


**I just needed to get this off my chest. **

She sat down in her seat after she read the lyrics from one of her favorite songs, 'Impossible' that the class had just clapped minimally at, which was something she had expected. After all, why would they care about her or anyone else's 'poem' if the hilarious _Emmett_ is going to read his poem?

The day before, when Ms. Rosecheck told the class that the following day was "poem in your pocket day", Emmett had thought of the idea to make his own poem, describing everyone in the class with just two lines. There had been many traits to each person that would make it easy to write but he insisted for her help since she had always been the brain, the creative one, and the planner. But of course, she's not funny like Emmett so although the popular, beautiful cheerleader Bella asks her for help on questions and quietly asks for some answers during a test, she fails to notice Alice in a true acknowledgment form like him.

She had accepted his offer since she was friends with him and had met with him at a nearby restaurant, where he had continued to stuff his face and made inappropriate lines that could not be read in class while she made most of the funny jokes, the witty lines and the ones that would swell the listener's heart with care.

Emmett got to his feet and she noticed that almost everyone in the room stiffened, ready to pay attention or stopped whatever they were doing. They acted as though he was a god or something. Bella even leaned forward in her seat, her beautiful chestnut hair flowing over her tanned, toned biceps from cheerleading. She set her cheek against her upright palm as Alice's eyes lowered to her tanned legs, peeking out from underneath her cute skirt that looked somewhat expensive. That's what you get when you're a cheerleader and in _that_ group—the so called "preps". But she was different. Instead of being cold, bitchy, and shallow, she was always nice to anyone that she spoke to, which is exactly why Alice wrote that particular line.

Even at prom, Bella had gone out of her way when she saw Alice with her friends. She had crossed the room in her gorgeous white dress, her flowing dark hair behind her and told her how beautiful she looked. Alice had voted for Bella for prom queen but instead, her shell of a friend Megan had won. Bella…didn't even blink or flush with envy or anger. She was genuinely happy that her friend had won.

"Rosalie," Emmett said with enthusiasm. He was feeding off the audience, just like he always did. Sometimes he wasn't even funny but because he was _Emmett_, it was automatically hilarious. "Carpooling with you at the beginning of the year was fun. But I swear, sometimes I thought my life was done."

The class roared with laughter while Alice smiled pleasantly, pleased with the reaction. She struggled to hear Bella's beautiful laughter amongst the rest and for a brief second, she heard it and grinned approvingly. That's all that mattered. If she laughed, then everything else was fine.

He moved on, looking pointedly at Bella and cleared his throat, ready to speak the lines that she had written. "Bella, to me you were never mean." He struggled to retrieve the two items from his messenger bad that she had suggested, then drove to the store and paid for. "That's why I think you deserved prom queen." He finished, and then gently laid a cheap, kiddie crown and a bouquet of fake red roses on her desk. The class erupted with sounds of appreciation and envy from the girls.

Alice watched Bella grin excitedly, her cheeks aflame, stand from her desk and hug him, obviously flattered by the adorable line. And she watched her sit back down in her desk and gaze adoringly at him as he continued to read the poem, reading Alice's words.

He failed to mention that Alice helped in any way and refused to give her any credit whatsoever, especially when Bella turned and asked if he just had the roses sitting around and he quickly responded: "No. I paid for it".

Liar.

But Alice failed to speak up from behind him and being a good friend, just patted him on his shoulder, leaned back in her seat and sighed as she watched the girl of her dreams slip away even farther.


End file.
